A Wild Ride on the Stargate Express
by alexceasar
Summary: Some old and new faces come through the gate from an Alternate Universe. Hoe does the SGC react when a handful of O'Neill children show up with dead team members?


This is a section of the story I am working on. I had this idea for like two maybe three years about a couple of original characters and some old favorites that died coming over from an alternate universe. Here is one scene that is a flashback for the main character Lorelai O'Neill Jackson.

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own anything that resembles familiar like Stargate or its characters.

I also borrowed a couple of sentences from "Lights in the Valley Outshine the Sun" a Star Wars fan fiction found at It is the best characterization of Vader I have EVER come across. I used part of Padme's speech to him towards the end. I mean no disrespect and in no way claim it as my own. However, it is a perfect explanation of feelings and I highly recommend reading it.

The atmosphere was entirely appropriate for the location. The dark sky lit only by the full moon and the headlights of the waiting truck. The wind blowing the cold air through the old trees and into the heavy coats worn by any brave enough to venture forth late at night. Approaching midnight, normally one did not expect to see many people at a cemetery. However, that night four people were to be found there. Two had arrived earlier. The tall dark man helped a smaller woman out of the truck. Leading her down a few rows about ten yards to the spot she came to visit, he handed her the flashlight and returned to wait by the truck. A little while later another car pulled in behind the truck and two more people exited. Another man and a woman, both dressed in military fatigues. They walked over to join the man.

"Hey, T. What's the idea just disappearing like that?"

"LorelaiJackson, desired to come here. I felt it safest if she did not leave the mountain unaccompanied. She did not object to my presence." They guessed that made sense. In the last seventy-two hours, the only person Rory would spend more than five minutes with was Teal'c. And forget talking, Jack didn't think she had spoken more than three words since Dan…since it happened.

"And it couldn't wait till morning?"

"Apparently not." The two newcomers shared a look.

"Did she tell you why she wanted to come now?"

"No, SabrinaO'Neill." They shared another look.

"Well did you ask her?"

"I did not. I believed she would tell me when she was ready."

"Well, what do we do now?" Jack asked frustrated.

"I guess we wait." Sabrina replied, feeling just as frustrated. In the last three days her sister had hardly spoken to anyone other than Teal'c. This not only frustrated her but it also hurt her in a small way as she and her sister had always been extremely close, part of being identical twins. However, she understood that Teal'c had a way of making one feel safe and protected. And in her current state that was probably a feel good feeling to have. Teal'c was also good to be around when one was in an emotional crisis because he did not feel the need to fill the silence with pointless talk. He supported you without causing you to feel the need to pour out the most painful feelings of your heart.

"Indeed."

After another ten minutes of silence the young woman kneeling in front of the grave marker began speaking quietly. Not wanting to interfere, the others only listened while their loved one poured out her pain to the unfeeling marble.

"When we were little and Pop was visiting us on his downtime, Rina, Pop and I would camp out on the back lawn when it was warm enough. We would lie on our sleeping bags and Pop would tell us all the constellations. We felt so safe then. As if nothing could ever hurt us because it was just the stars and us. And when he was gone for a tour of duty, we would sneak out on our balconies and just stare for hours wondering if we were staring at the same constellations as he was. Later we studied astronomy because it reminded us of those nights. When the Stargate was opened the stars became a mystery. How many worlds were out there to visit? How many cultures to learn? But then Aphopis came and took away the safety those stars always represented to us. They became a constant reminder of the dangers we face, the friends we've lost and the pain we've all suffered. True, those stars did bring us some good things, like the Abydonians, Thor and Teal'c. Mustn't forget Teal'c. The best gift from the stars." She smiles briefly, thinking of her tall, quiet friend. He had become her rock in the last few days. She drew her coat tighter around her. The only concession to the light mist that started to fall.

"Every time SG1 was off-world, I would look up and wonder which one you were on and if that would be the one you would never come home from. When I was off world, I wondered if any of the stars I saw were ones you could see too. So many times I almost lost you and when I do it is here on Earth. How ironic." She gives a short hollow laugh.

"I think I'm broken. I haven't cried. Not a single tear, I tried to but I can't. I guess a part of me just won't accept this. This isn't how it was supposed to be, we were supposed to have our baby surrounded by our family. We would be scared but happy. Pop would be proud and make sarcastic comments about knocking up his little girl and Janet would threaten him with bigger needles if he didn't behave. Teal'c would be stoic as always while he made some comment about your virility that made you blush and all of us laugh. Sam and Rina would babble about birth techniques and Martouf would be lost about what to say. General Hammond would congratulate us while secretly thinking we were all nuts and wondering what in the world he did to deserve us. She would have your eyes and my hair cause lets face it, I have great hair." She lets out another little laugh before she sniffles.

"We would but our house next to Pop and Jan's so we would all be close by. And the kids would watch the _Simpsons_ and Star Wars. They would run around playing and shout things like "ring me up Snakehead!" and "Indeed". You would teach them languages and culture and how to be diplomatic. Pop would teach them how to kick ass and piss people off. Sam would teach them physics and how to blow things up and Teal'c would teach them honor and Jaffa fighting techniques. We were going to grow old together, you driving me crazy with your coffee obsession. And me driving you crazy with my chocolate one. But that's not going to happen now. And I am so mad." She struck the ground next to her with her fist. Unnoticed by the upset woman, the mist developed into a drizzle.

"You left me. You promised me you would always be with me. But your gone and I'm alone. I can't feel you anymore. I'm so angry with you. Why aren't you here? I need you! How am I supposed to do this without you? You're a part of me. I'm not right without you. It's like I can't breathe. I can't think. I'm so lost, I don't know how to live without you anymore!" She breathed heavily for a few moments.

"I want to hate you so much. Hate is simple. It's straightforward. It doesn't hurt. It isn't vulnerable. It's uncomplicated. It doesn't involve grief or loss. It makes you feel in control. Love is so much harder." A sob interrupts her momentarily.

"But I can't hate you, Daniel. Not even when you leave me. I can't hate you even when I'm so angry with you that I could scream. When I'm dazed and exhausted from trying to understand why you had to go, from trying to comprehend why this had to happen, I couldn't hate you. I still need you. I'm not whole without you." Here she finally breaks down. The few tears that had started earlier began to pour from her eyes now, blinding her to her surroundings. One of the watchers took a step forward but was halted by another.

"No, O'Neill."

"She is in pain, Teal'c. You want me to stand by and watch my little girl suffer?"

"No. But the poison infecting her heart must be released before she can begin to heal." The man sighed and nodded to his friend, knowing if he interred now, Rory would not be all right.

"What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to raise our baby without you? How am I supposed to live without you?" Her voiced continued to rise. "How could you leave me? How could you?" By now she was screaming. She reached forward and slammed her fists down on the marker. "How could you? How could you?"

The watchers now raced to her side as she threw herself forward and continued to hit the marker, her voice now little more than a whisper.

"How could you leave me? How could you leave me alone like this? I'm so alone." Come back. Please come back."

Jack threw himself next to his eldest daughter and wrapped his arms around her preventing her from hurting her hands any further.

"Your not alone, baby. We're all here. You're not alone. We're here." Thought her sobs her heard her.

"Not Daniel." He held her tighter.

"No, baby. Not Daniel. But that doesn't mean you're alone. You'll never be alone. We're family. We'll always be here for each other." She shook her head.

"Don't make promise you can't keep." Sabrina knelt next to her twin and pushed strands of wet hair from her face.

"This is one promise we can keep. Rory, you will never be alone. Even if something were to happen to some of us. There will always be someone to support you, to love you. Not just O'Neill's or SG1 but all the SGC is our family. You know that. None of us will abandon you."

"I just don't think I can do this without him. He has been at the center of my life for so long. My rock since I met him. I don't know how to be strong without him anymore. He was my strength."

"Then we will be your new strength, LorelaiJackson." Teal'c placed his hand on her shoulder. All were silent for a moment, gathering strength from being together. "We should leave now. Should you become ill due to the rain, DoctorFraiser will be most displeased." They shared a brief smile. Jack and Sabrina rose and stepped back to give Rory another moment.

"I will never forget you. I love you, my Daniel. Don't forget that. Be at peace." She kissed her palm and placed it on the marker. She wearily got to her feet. Having expended all her energy during her rant, she began to sway. Teal'c swung her up in his arms and began walking to the waiting vehicles. Jack and Sabrina followed clenching each other's hand.

"I'm not a child, T." Despite her soft protest, she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"No, you are not. However, you are exhausted. Rest, LorelaiJackson. We will see you to the mountain safely."

"I know, T. I'm always safe with you." She closed her eyes knowing that no matter what happened, the gentle giant, her father and sister would protect her.


End file.
